(In)conscientes
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque su relación estaba basada en esas peleas, en sus llamadas después del sexo, en las cenas con Molly Weasley, en sus nada de etiquetas y, sobre todo, en ser unos inconscientes. [Este fic participa en el Festival The Prince Malfoy creado por la página de Facebook Amortentia Awards].


¡Hola! Aquí mi participación para el _**Festival The Prince Malfoy** , _organizado por los **_Amortentia Awards_** :) Si habéis leído mi OS Momentos, entonces reconoceréis la estructura por escenas del fic, sino, pues básicamente _la historia está contada con diferentes escena s que no están conectadas entre sí en una línea temporal _(pueden transcurrir años entre cada escena).

Las variables que me tocaron: **_Romance/Humor._**

La frase es la que está más abajo, y la pareja pues dramione :)

* * *

 **(In)conscientes.**

* * *

 _[En la vida somos conscientes de muchas cosas, desde las más simples hasta las más impactantes. Pero cuando se trata del amor, entonces ser inconscientes es lo que mejor se nos da]._

* * *

Hermione observó con una mueca malhumorada a Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos grises la miraban con burla mientras que sus largas piernas se apoyaban en su despacho de roble.

—Te lo digo por última vez, Malfoy —dijo ella—. Quita. Tus. Piernas. De. Mi. Escritorio.

—¿Qué? Disculpa, Granger, no te estaba haciendo caso —contestó él, consiguiendo que el cabreo de ella se intensificara ante las palabras que soltó tras eso—: Estaba admirando mi belleza en el brillo de mis zapatos.

—Eres idiota. Levántate ya de ahí —exigió ella y alzó su varita en dirección al rubio, éste levantó las manos en el aire, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona.

—¡Wow, Granger! Que miedo, ¿me vas a hacer daño? —preguntó en su tono más inocente—. Mira que dicen que la violencia entre compañeros está prohibida en el Ministerio.

—Te odio —refunfuñó, bajando lentamente la varita.

—Sí, sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, Granger.

Por fin el hombre quitó sus piernas de la mesa de Hermione, se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Se inclinó suavemente, adentrándose en su espacio personal hasta un punto que Hermione se felicitaba a sí misma por tener tanto autocontrol. Autocontrol para no matarle, claro está.

—Qué irritable estás últimamente, Granger —se burló—. Deberías conseguir una follada rápida para quitarte la amargura —le apuntó con el dedo en el entrecejo—. Te van a salir arrugas aquí.

Completamente fuera de sí, Hermione empujó a Draco fuera de su despacho. Golpeándole en el pecho cada vez que lo empujaba y tratando de darle una patada también, solo para desahogar un poco esa vena de asesina que se activaba cada vez que Malfoy estaba a su alrededor.

—¡Eres un cerdo y un imbécil, Malfoy!

—Todo lo que digas, pero, en serio, piensa lo de la follada.

—Púdrete —murmuró con asco antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

—Que violenta es esta mujer —se quejó el hombre antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a su despacho con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó su secretaria al verlo entrar.

—Nada malo. Lo prometo. —Sonrió de manera radiante.

La mujer rodó los ojos y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en su oficina. Algo estaba tramando y, o ya lo había realizado o dentro de poco lo haría. Apostaba más por lo primero.

* * *

Hermione gritó con frustración cuando cerró el último cajón del archivo que estaba en su despacho. Llevaba varias horas buscando como loca dos cosas: la foto de ella con Harry y Ron cuando fueron de vacaciones a Roma, y su placa dónde ponía su nombre y su puesto en el Ministerio.

Una luz se prendió en su mente cuando recordó el incidente de aquella mañana y apretó los labios con la misma fuerza que apretaba sus puños. Su instinto asesino emergiendo con fuerza al enfocar la oficina de su víctima y las ganas de utilizar la peor de las imperdonables contra cierto rubio hirviendo dentro de ella.

—Malfoy —gruñó cuando llegó a su despacho.

Él le sonrió radiante y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Necesitas algo, Granger?

Hermione casi le arranca la cabeza, allí mismo, dónde cualquiera pudiese entrar y ver el asesinato que podría suceder si nadie la paraba. Su placa estaba al lado de la de Malfoy y la foto que tanto había buscado estaba colocada encima del mueble de madera que había detrás de Malfoy.

—Mis cosas, Malfoy —exigió.

—¿Qué cosas, Granger?

—¡Mi placa y mi foto! —exclamó y dio un golpe en la mesa—. ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me robes cosas?! ¡Cleptómano!

Draco se echó a reír, aumentando el cabreo de la chica. Con rapidez cogió la placa de la chica y la foto enseñándoselo todo con una sonrisilla burlona en el rostro. Por muchos años que pasaran, burlarse de ella y sacarla de quicio siempre sería de sus hobbies favoritos.

—¿Buscas esto? —inquirió.

—Sí, dámelo —ordenó ella.

—La palabra mágica, Granger —pidió sin perder la sonrisa—. La palabra mágica o no te doy tus cosas.

—¿Eres idiota? Dámelas, ahora.

Draco las volvió a mover, viendo el tic nervioso en el ojo de la chica a medida que su cabreo aumentaba. Él llevaba las de ganar, estaba claro. Pero siempre podía divertirse durante el juego.

—Esa no es la palabra mágica —replicó.

—¡Malfoy!

—La. Palabra. Mágica —reclamó él, y supo en ese momento, cuando Hermione entrecerró los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron, que había terminado con la poca paciencia de la chica.

—Una mierda. —La chica alzó la varita y lo apuntó—. Dame mis cosas. Y como vuelvas a decirme la idiotez esa de las «palabras mágicas», te juro que te mato.

Draco arqueó una de sus finas cejas y alzó la placa con su mano. La movió lentamente, disfrutando de ver que los ojos de la chica seguían cada movimiento.

—¿Segura? —inquirió.

—Malfoy, dame mis cosas —repitió ella—. Ahora.

—Oops —dijo él y la placa en su mano se convirtió en una jarra de agua—. Qué fallo tan grande, y yo que te la iba a dar.

—¡¿Pero tú eres idiota?! —exclamó Hermione y cogió la jarra entre sus manos, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada cuando éste se echó a reír.

—Pídelo con la palabra mágica y la foto tendrá un mejor destino.

—¡Pero que me des mis cosas, maldito idiota insufrible! —exigió—. ¡Estoy harta de ti!

—Mal, Granger, muy mal—pronunció y la foto enmarcada se convirtió en un cisne de origami.

—Yo te mato —prometió ella con voz fría y amenazante y ahí el chico _si_ perdió la sonrisa.

Y aquellos qué vieron a Draco Malfoy correr como un loco por los pasillos del Ministerio y con Hermione Granger siguiéndole de cerca, lanzando maldiciones por doquier, todavía estaban asistiendo a terapia para superarlo.

* * *

Hermione gritó frustrada, tratando de golpear a Malfoy que se reía de manera histérica tras escuchar sus palabras. No sabía por qué siempre terminaba contándole sus mierdas a él, pero ahí estaba ella, confesándole eso a Draco porque pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y eso les obligaba a hablar. (O al menos así quería justificárselo a sí misma).

—Es que… —se ahogó entre risas— Es que estas cosas… —Volvió a reír— Sólo te pasan a ti.

La mujer rodó los ojos, harta de soportar a ese supuesto amigo que tenía riéndose de ella. Se sirvió otra copa de vino, bebiéndosela en tres largos tragos mientras fulminaba a Draco con la mirada. Y sí, supuesto amigo, porque tras años trabajando con Malfoy y tras cientos de peleas, entre ellos había nacido una amistad; rara, burlona e inverosímil, pero amistad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él tras un rato, limpiándose las lágrimas que su ataque de risa le habían provocado—. Pero tienes que admitir que es cómico.

—¿Cómico? ¡Una loca me echó una copa encima porque me confundió con la amante de su marido!

—¿Y qué te esperabas, Granger? Estabas en el momento adecuado y en el lugar adecuado para ser confundida con su amante —replicó—. Hasta yo lo hubiera pensado.

—¡Pero como voy a estar enrollada con un señor de ochenta y seis años! ¿Tengo cara de padecer gerontofilia?

—Bueno Granger, yo no me quiero meter en tus gustos sexuales.

Hermione chilló y golpeó a Malfoy en el brazo antes de alcanzar la botella de vino y rellenarse la copa con un mohín en sus labios. Vio la mano de Malfoy bajar su copa cuando volvió a llenarla, dispuesta a llevársela a los labios para vaciarla en tres sorbos.

—Deberías dejar de beber, Granger —dijo él—, y echarte a dormir, ¿vale?

—Vale —suspiró—, pero no me voy a acostar con este vestido, me costó quinientas dieciocho libras y ya me lo han manchado de vino, ¿tú sabes lo que cuesta quitar manchas de vino?

—Eres bruja, Granger, estoy seguro de que encontrarás el hechizo correcto. —Ella asintió mientras parpadeaba pesadamente—. Quítate el vestido.

Hermione hizo lo que le había pedido, quedándose en ropa interior frente al rubio, que puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio el conjunto de lencería que llevaba la chica. Parecía de abuela. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la tumbó en su cama y le dio una de sus camisetas informales (regalo de la castaña que dormitaba en su cama) y se la dio. Hermione se la puso encima, se quitó el sujetador y se acomodó para dormir en el lado derecho de la cama, esperando a que Draco se metiese en la misma y los tapase.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

—Buenas noches, Granger.

Todo quedó en silencio hasta que Draco sonrió en la oscuridad y tuvo que decir lo que estaba rondando su mente.

—Oye, Granger…

—¿Qué?

—¿Esas bragas son tuyas o se las pediste prestadas a tu abuela?

Hermione lanzó su pierna hacia atrás, golpeando peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Malfoy, que jadeó de dolor. Que interpretase eso como su respuesta.

* * *

—Hermione, Richard no era el indicado para ti —dijo Ginny—. Lo supe desde el primer momento.

La castaña la lanzó una mala mirada a su amiga y volvió a hundir su cara entre sus manos. Después de una nefasta comida donde Richard le había dicho que estaba con cuatro tías a la vez, y que había decido prescindir de ella. Prescindir, como si ella fuera un puto pañuelo que pudiese tirar a la basura en cuanto lo usase. ¿Quién coño se creía que era para tratar a las mujeres como objetos? Si no hubiera estado en shock lo hubiera castrado en mitad del restaurante.

—Pensaba que sería él, sinceramente —confesó—. Era perfecto.

—No, follaba bien y por eso estabas contenta con él —replicó la mujer y Hermione rodó los ojos—. El hombre perfecto no existe, deberías aceptarlo ya.

—A este paso me voy a morir sola y rodeada de gatos.

—¿No vives ya de esa manera? —inquirió Malfoy, apareciendo de la nada.

Las dos mujeres dieron un respingo por el susto y miraron a Draco; Ginny aguantándose la risa por sus palabras y Hermione fulminándole con la mirada por ser un imbécil.

—Púdrete, Malfoy. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

—Hay algo llamado derecho a la libertad de expresión, Granger, y yo estoy haciendo uso de éste para reírme de tu penosa vida sentimental.

Ginny comenzó a carcajearse mientras Hermione golpeaba al rubio en el brazo, sacándole un jadeo por el dolor.

—Eres una mujer violenta, Granger —se quejó él—. Ahí está la razón por la que no te duran los novios, eres más masculina que ellos.

Recibió otro golpe, esta vez cerca de sus preciadas joyas. Draco se alejó con rapidez, refugiándose detrás de Ginny que no paraba de reírse.

—Protégeme, pelirroja.

—Tú solo te metiste en este problema, resuélvelo —dijo ella y Draco se agachó, quedando su cabeza a la altura del oído de la mujer.

—Si consigues que Hermione se relaje y no trate de matarme, te prometo que le doy unos días libres a Blaise y os dejo mi casa de la playa para que la profanéis —dijo Malfoy, mirando a Ginny como si fuera una lancha de salvación en mitad del mar.

—Una semana —replicó ella y él se lo pensó unos segundos.

—Una semana —aceptó y Ginny sonrió.

—Déjalo estar, Hermione. Sabes que Malfoy siempre busca cabrearte, no le des importancia.

La mujer rodó los ojos y se cruzó de piernas, todavía mirando al rubio como si quisiera matarle con la mirada. Quizá, si pudiese hacerlo de verdad, él ya estaría bajo tierra.

—Si vamos a hablar de vidas sentimentales penosas la tuya ocupa el primer puesto, Malfoy —comentó ella y Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —inquirió él—. Soy un rompecorazones, Granger.

—Y prácticamente eres un monje, porque la última vez que te acostaste con alguien fue en la fiesta de Navidad, y estamos en Agosto.

Draco apretó los labios y pellizcó la piel del hombro de Ginny al ver que se reía.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó y ella sonrió.

—¿Debo recordarte que cada vez que follas con alguien me llamas? Es normal que tus parejas te dejen si después de acostarte con ellas llamas a otra mujer para decírselo.

—Eso es una falacia —se quejó él y Hermione arqueó una ceja—, no siempre te llamo —se excusó.

Ginny hizo una mueca y miró la lucha de miradas que esos dos estaban librando.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llamas a Hermione después de tirarte a una chica? —cuestionó y los dos la miraron.

—Porque se lo prometí —dijo él.

—Porque dije que no era el ligón que aparentaba ser y me prometió que a partir de ese momento me llamaría después de cada conquista —replicó ella y Draco la miró mal—. Es patético el hecho de que realmente lo haga y que yo le coja el teléfono cada vez que lo hace.

—Qué raros sois —comentó la pelirroja, con una mueca incrédula en la cara.

—Lo sabemos —murmuraron a la vez.

Y Ginny pensó una vez más que un día ellos terminarían juntos, casados y con dos hijos. Pero eso sería más tarde, cuando dejaran de hacer unos _inconscientes._

* * *

La Navidad llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Hermione, quien se vio envuelta en la macro fiesta que Molly se empeñaba en celebrar cada año. Maldijo su vida quinientas veces cuando vio aparecer a Malfoy en la puerta de La Madriguera, una sonrisa burlona en su cara cuando Hermione le abrió y la vio vestida con un suéter de renos.

—Ni una palabra —amenazó y él levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Te veo muy festiva, Granger —se burló y Hermione le pegó en la espinilla—. Eres tan violenta.

—Cállate —dijo y levantó su mano, apretada en un puño cuando él volvió a abrir la boca—. No sé por qué has aceptado la invitación de Molly.

—Me da miedo —confesó él—. Me dio miedo desde el día en el que tuve traerte aquellos papeles aquí y decidió adoptarme como un gorrión más de su nido. Una madre muy efusiva y cariñosa.

—Narcissa es cariñosa —replicó ella y Draco la miró con incredulidad—. A su manera.

—Es cariñosa contigo porque estás tan enamorada de la biblioteca de la mansión como ella. Sois tan parecidas que dais miedo. —Fingió que le daba un escalofrío.

—Eso es una falacia. —Draco arqueó una ceja y Hermione se apresuró a justificarse—: Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes a tu madre.

—De la misma manera en la que no te entiendo a ti. Sólo sé que estáis igual de trastornadas y sois igual de violentas.

—Cállate.

Molly apareció junto a Ron y Charlie por el comedor, observando como esos dos comenzaban a discutir. La mujer rodó los ojos y se acercó con sus dos hijos hasta la pareja.

—¿Discutiendo tan temprano? —inquirió y los dos dejaron de hablar para enfocarse en la señora—. Daos un respiro.

—Empezó Granger —se excusó Draco antes de ser arrastrado a un abrazo de boa constrictor por parte de Molly.

—Me alegro tanto que hayas venido, Draco. Estás más delgado —murmuró después de soltarle—. Tenemos que poner algo de carne en ese cuerpo, chico. No puedes ir por la vida así, que parece que no te dan de comer en tu casa.

—Sálvame —le susurró a Hermione cuando Molly comenzó a arrastrarle a la cocina.

—Jódete.

«Me vengaré», leyó Hermione en los labios del rubio antes de desaparecer. Y, por un momento, se arrepintió de no haberlo salvado del cariño de Molly. A saber qué haría o diría Malfoy para humillarla.

* * *

—Dime, Hermione, cielo, ¿tienes algún chico en tu vida? —preguntó Molly.

Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa del comedor, disfrutando de la cena navideña hecho por la mujer y de las bromas y anécdotas que se contaban cada tres segundos. Ella estaba sentada entre Ron y Harry, y a dos sillas de distancia frente a ella, estaba Draco, comiendo tranquilamente entre Ginny y Bill.

—Pues la verdad es…

—Pues sí que lo tiene —dijo Draco de repente, interrumpiéndola.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio al instante, que sonrió en su dirección, como una advertencia de lo que pasaría a continuación por su traición horas atrás.

»Hermione ha descubierto que su gata Sándara, es en realidad Sanders —se burló—. Le vino con sorpresa el gato callejero y sarnoso ese que pilló.

Las risas resonaron por todo el lugar mientras Hermione enrojecía, muchísimo. El jodido Malfoy de mierda se estaba cavando su propia tumba.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —reclamó mientras golpeaba la espalda de Ron, que se había atragantado con el pollo por culpa de la risa.

—No me refería a ese tipo de chicos, cariño —replicó Molly cuando consiguió controlar sus carcajadas.

—Entonces no hay, cero, nada, _nihil_ —especificó Draco y Hermione cogió el cuchillo dispuesta a clavárselo en el corazón—. La última vez salió con uno llamado Sebastián, aunque creo que solo la quería para un sacrificio. Le iba la adoración a un tal Satanás, no sé quién será, pero tiene peticiones muy raras.

Todos volvieron a reír mientras Hermione maldecía en voz baja. Debería haberlo ayudado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora solo le quedaba morderse la lengua, dejar su instinto asesino al lado y soportar la venganza del rubio.

* * *

Hermione no sabía qué pasó exactamente, no sabe cómo llegaron a esa situación. Lo único que sabía es que Alexander Smith la había rechazado en la fiesta de personal, que se lo había contado a Malfoy y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba enrollándose con el rubio en una esquina de la sala de baile.

Y con la misma rapidez estaban en la casa del rubio, completamente desnudos y en la cama; con Hermione subiendo y bajando sobre la erección de Draco, gimiendo con cada balanceo y clavando sus uñas en el pecho del chico. No quería pensar en nada, no quería reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Solo quería sentirlo.

Cuando terminó, se tumbaron en la cama boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo en completo silencio y preguntándose por qué habían hecho lo que habían hecho. Sin embargo, decidieron dejarlo para otro día, decidieron no preguntarse el porqué de lo que habían hecho. En ese momento solo querían cerrar los ojos y dormir, olvidándose de todo, al menos por unas horas.

* * *

—Hermione, hay miles de peces de esos feos por el mundo —se quejó Ginny—. Éste no tenía nada de especial.

—¡Porky VI era el indicado! —replicó ella y observó la pecera vacía, esa en la que una vez había habitado un pequeño pececito naranja—. Y ahora ya no está —se lamentó.

—¡Has tenido siete peces de esos feos y todos han muerto! Acepta ya que eres un asco de cuidadora.

—¡Ginny! –exclamó con el ceño fruncido—. No soy una mala cuidadora, son ellos que no son longevos.

—Sí, ahora échale la culpa al pez.

Hermione rodó los ojos y vacío la pecera en el fregadero. Dejó el recipiente encima de la encimera y se giró a mirar a su amiga, ésta le dedicó al instante una sonrisa pícara y la castaña temió por lo que podía llegar.

—Y dime, ¿algún novio del que yo no sepa su existencia?

—Ninguno.

—Vamos, Hermione —se quejó—. ¿Sigues con el mismo?

—Pues sí —replicó.

—¿No vais a formalizar nunca?

—No hay nada que formalizar.

Ginny le dedicó su mejor mirada aburrida y Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Llevas dos años follándote a Malfoy hasta el punto en el que parecéis una jodida pareja, ¿y me dices que no hay nada que formalizar? —inquirió con tono irónico—. Sí, claro. Y yo voy y me lo creo.

—Cállate —contestó la castaña—. Simplemente descargamos nuestra frustración sexual en el otro, follamigos lo llaman.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú o Malfoy se acostaron con otra persona? —Hermione apretó los labios—. Sois unos follamigos demasiado exclusivos, y a eso, en mi mundo, lo llaman pareja. Lo que os falta a ustedes es la etiqueta, porque el resto de características las cumplís.

Hermione no contestó nada a eso, tragando saliva al darse cuenta que las palabras de Ginny eran ciertas.

Y eso no le gustaba nada.

* * *

—Malfoy —lo llamó Hermione desde la cama.

Estaba completamente desnuda, cubierta solo por una sábana blanca. Draco la observó desde el baño, vestido sólo con un bóxer negro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras terminaba de limpiarse los dientes—. ¿Quieres repetir? —inquirió con una sonrisa y movió las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Hermione se echó a reír, pero negó con la cabeza ante la propuesta. Después de dos rondas en el sofá y una en la cama estaba más que deshecha.

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

—Humanos —contestó el otro y Hermione le lanzó un cojín, dándole de lleno en la cara.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota —replicó y él le sonrió—. Llevamos follando dos años y medio, prácticamente tres. Y según Ginny somos exclusivos, porque sólo nos acostamos entre nosotros, nunca con otras personas.

Draco frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y se acercó hasta ella, sentándose frente a Hermione y quitando la sábana que la cubría. Hermione no se sonrojó, bastante acostumbrada a la obsesión de Malfoy por verla desnuda cuando estaban juntos y solos.

—Tiene razón, no nos acostamos con otras personas; yo me acuesto contigo y tú conmigo —comentó—. Pero no veo la necesidad de poner una etiqueta a lo que tenemos, sabes que no me gustan.

—Lo sé, es sólo que cuando me preguntan si tengo pareja o estoy en algún tipo de relación no sé qué contestar —murmuró y tiró de Draco hacia ella, quedando ambos tumbados en la cama—. Vivimos juntos, tenemos un perro y somos exclusivamente del otro desde hace casi tres años. —Sus finos dedos comenzaron a trazar figuras en la piel de la espalda de Draco—. Cuando se lo digo a la gente me dicen: «¡oh!, entonces tienes novio» y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros porque no creo que esa sea nuestra etiqueta.

—No, no lo es —afirmó Draco y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios—. Es otra.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó ella mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acercaba más, el aliento mentolado del rubio golpeando su rostro—. Porque yo soy incapaz de poner una. Si eres mi novio, eres el peor novio que una persona que puede buscar y si eres mi amigo, eres el más irritante y sexualmente frustrado que he tenido y tendré jamás.

—Gracias —murmuró el otro y ella sonrió—. Yo sí sé cuál es nuestra etiqueta. En realidad es bastante sencillo, nosotros no tenemos etiqueta. Simplemente somos Draco y Hermione.

—Eso me gusta —susurró ella y Draco se acomodó entre sus piernas—. Sólo nosotros dos, sin etiquetas y todo ese rollo del formalismo.

—Entonces deja de darle vueltas y disfruta, Granger —Dejó un beso en su cuello mientras se alineaba y se hundía en ella—. Las etiquetas déjalas para aquellos que las necesitan para sentirse seguros, y tú y yo no somos de esos.

Hermione simplemente jadeó y asintió.

* * *

Ginny miró fijamente a Hermione, con una ceja pelirroja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Aunque más que mirar a la castaña, estaba mirando el chupetón que tenía en el cuello, y a pesar de que sabía quién era el causante y que no fuera la primera vez que sucedía, esa situación era especial.

—¿No sé supone que lo tuyo con Malfoy había terminado? —preguntó y Hermione se sonrojó.

—Sexo de despedida —dijo con simpleza y Ginny se echó a reír.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuándo repetiréis? —inquirió—. ¿En dos horas? ¿Cuatro días? ¿Ocho semanas?

—Nunca.

—Ya, claro —se carcajeó ella—. Esta es la octava vez que tratáis de romper y no lo hacéis. Aunque no sé si romper sería la palabra indicada, teniendo en cuenta que sois la pareja sin etiqueta.

—No puede haber nada entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque somos Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy! —replicó.

—¿Y?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, tratando de recopilar en su mente las diferentes razones por las que no podía existir un _Draco y Hermione,_ las razones por la cual ellos en una relación amorosa era la peor idea que podía tener, pero no encontró nada y eso la frustró.

—Simplemente no —terminó diciendo.

—Os conocéis, os llamáis, confiáis en el otro, os vais de viaje juntos, a pesar de que discutís por estupideces, también tenéis un montón de cosas en común, sois compatibles sexualmente… —enumeró— ¿Quieres que siga diciendo cosas o ya te quedó claro de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro?

—Primero, tengo cosas en común con muchas personas, y segundo, esa frase es una de las cosas más empalagosas que he escuchado en mi vida.

—No puedes negar mis palabras, amiga mía.

Ginny se levantó y sonrió a Hermione de forma triunfante mientras sacaba un espejo, revisándose el maquillaje durante unos segundos. La castaña arqueó una ceja y pensó en las palabras de la mujer, haciendo una mueca cuando no pudo negar la buena química que existía entre ella y Malfoy y todas las cosas que tenían en común.

»Acéptalo ya, Hermione —torció Ginny—. Draco y tú vais a terminar juntos, sería mejor que dejaseis de ser tan inconscientes con vuestra relación, ¡abrid los ojos de una vez! Sois una pareja consolidada, los únicos que parecen no saberlo sois ustedes.

Hermione no pudo replicarle nada a la otra chica.

* * *

Fue casi patética la forma en la que todo sucedió entre ellos, después de ver una película, cenar pizza y terminarse su botella favorita de vino, se fueron a dormir. El sexo había dejado de ser algo imprescindible en su relación desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus formas de actuar se habían ido modificando con el paso del tiempo y sus vidas se acoplaron la uno a la otra con una facilidad preocupante. Pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de eso, a pesar de que era visible para todos los demás que eran como una pareja de novios que llevaban años juntos. Ellos seguían ciegos a la verdad, inconscientes de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

No salían con otros, se contaban todos, comían juntos, dormían juntos (hubiesen tenido sexo o no), y prácticamente vivían juntos en el apartamento de Hermione. Pero ellos seguían pensando que eran amigos especiales, no novios. _Muy_ buenos amigos, pero nada más allá. Ninguna etiqueta que formalizase lo suyo.

—Oye, Granger… —susurró Draco contra su cuello y Hermione sonrió.

Llevaban tanto tiempo sin llamarse por sus apellidos en una conversación normal (en sus discusiones tontas siempre salían a flote), que sonaba raro escuchar la voz de Draco pronunciando «Granger» con tanta tranquilidad.

—Dime, Malfoy.

—Hoy me he dado cuenta de una cosa horrible.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que no eres tan atractivo como te crees? —inquirió.

—Soy extremadamente atractivo, Granger —replicó—. Me he dado cuenta de que no me gusta estar sin etiquetas.

—¿Qué?

—Y no me refiero a las que tienen los productos para indicar si precio o cosas de ese estilo. Me refiero entre nosotros —murmuró.

Extrañada y sorprendida, Hermione se giró entre sus brazos hasta estar cara a cara con él. Observó sus facciones, acariciando su mandíbula con sus dedos mientras esperaba a que Draco aclarase sus palabras, a pesar de que una parte de ella era consciente de lo que quería decir. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo siendo _conscientes_ de lo que ocurría entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que creo que me gustas, Granger —murmuró él—. Gustar de novios, y todo lo que eso implica.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Hermione antes de que dibujasen una sonrisa—. ¿Y eso es algo horrible?

—Sí, es decir, ¿tú y yo siendo pareja? Ni los de Corazón de Bruja podrían creerse algo tan inverosímil.

—Tienes razón —aceptó ella y cerró los ojos—. Aunque tú también me gustas, como novio y todo lo que eso conlleva. Pero es una idea horrible.

—Horrorosa —secundó él.

Se abrazaron, con los ojos cerrados y ligeras sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Ginny estaría orgullosa de nosotros —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Por qué parece que ahora somos pareja? —inquirió y luego añadió—: Una pareja inverosímil compuesta por un atractivo rubio llamado Draco y de una sosa rata de biblioteca llamada Hermione.

—Imbécil —rumió ella—. Ginny estaría orgullosa de que parece que ya no somos tan inconscientes de que lo nuestro no es normal.

—No te confundas, Granger. Seguimos siendo unos inconscientes —se quejó Draco—, sino lo fuéramos entonces no estaríamos juntos.

—Tienes razón.

—Siempre tengo razón.

—Imbécil creído.

—Niñata amargada.

Y, como siempre que estaban juntos, comenzaron a pelear. Porque su relación estaba basada en esas peleas, en sus llamadas después del sexo, en las cenas con Molly Weasley, en sus «nada de etiquetas» y, sobre todo, en ser unos _inconscientes._

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 ** _Ali~_**


End file.
